Pandora's Box is Opened
by Akita-J
Summary: Once there was a young girl. She was tasked to protect a box that contained the most powerful evil in the universe, but she failed and was cursed for that wrong doing. 1000 years latter she must pretend to be a boy so the people after her power gained from the curse cannot find her. A certain thief wants to stop the people who are after her. Will the Kaitou learn the truth or fail.
1. prologue

**I do not own either Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou.**

* * *

Pandora's Pov:

My name is Pandora. I have not always been a gem. I used to be a young village girl. I do not remember those times very well because at that time I was only five years old. Everything began on my fifth birthday. On that day I got a box. A box that was passed down from generation to generation through my family. It was said that the box contained the most powerful evil that had ever existed. My parents told me there was an evil demon in it. The first born in every generation of my family have to protect the box from falling into the wrong hands. I was too young back then to learn the repercussions of my actions, but I paid dearly for them.

I was not protecting the box like I was supposed to and a man snuck in. I did not remember his face all to clearly for I was five years old and I was too young to be suspicious of anybody. The man asked me if he could see the box, I handed it to the man thinking nothing of it, until he opened it. I remember a comet flying overhead, the man took out a jar and held it up to my face. I shivered and felt weak. I felt a tear streaming down my face. I knew that I was cursed from that moment forward. I would never be able to lead a normal life again.

I looked over at the open box. A dark mist streamed out creating a figure. I could not tell what the figure looked like for it was quite distorted, but I could tell one thing though. It was pure evil. A being created from pure darkness. I felt my mind drifting. I knew it was my fault. I could handle the pain, for I deserved it, however I could not handle the sound of my mother crying out for me. That was the last thing I saw before my consciousness drifted into a sleep from which I would not be woken from for over a thousand years.

Marina's Pov:

I could not do anything as I watched my little girl become a physical gem. I fell to my knees and began to cry for I could do nothing to save my daughter. The man laughed at me and through the bottle that contained my little Pandora's tears. The man picked up the box and Pandora and ran. For the first time in my life I felt completely helpless. I knew I would never see my kind loving daughter again. I looked down at the jar and saw that the man left a drop of Pandora's tears. That man made one single flaw. I will get my daughter back just you wait. I gulped down the drop and ran, never looking back. I knew if I did I would break. I would never think of my husband or younger daughter Selena until I return with Pandora. My only hope is that you are still alive when I return.

* * *

**Wow I never wrote a chapter so short before. I just knew that it was the perfect place to end because the next chapter will begin in Toichi's Pov and that is about 1000 years from then.**


	2. Stories and Profiles Being Stolen!

**Please read contains important information and I am by no means giving up on my stories. It will just be awhile before I update again.**

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to inform you that this is not an update, but I will be on temporary hiatus. The reason for this is because there are several sites that are mirrors of this one and they are copying all the stories and profiles off this site.

All the stories and profiles have been stolen and copied onto the following websites. (Get Rid of the spaces)

thebuystock .org

talkfictions .com

fictionavenue .org

thanfiction .org

hmofiction .org

If you are a writer on fanfiction I would recommend searching your pen name on google with the name of each of these sites to make sure your stories have not been stolen.

I would recommend not logging into one of these sites, just in case they steal your information.

If you want to report the sites, you can do that by:

1\. Go to google webmasters/ tools/ spamreportform?hl=en

2\. type in the name of the website. (Without the spaces)

3\. then type in additional details " This is a spamdexing mirror site to fanfiction .net and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property."

4\. Click "I Am Not A Robot" and then click "report spam"

5\. Then repeat the process for each of the sites

When this issue is resolved I will replace this chapter with a real chapter. Good luck to all of you and I hope none of your profiles and stories have been Stolen.

Sincerely,

Akita-J


End file.
